particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
People's Party Of Badara
|Seats2 Title = Assembly Of Delegate Councils |Seats2 = |Website = PPB.ba|party_logo = }} al-Hizb al-Sheib al-Badara '''(People's Party Of Badara) was a Communist and Metzist-Leonidist political party in the People's Republic Of Badara, and had been the de jure ruling party of Badara from September 4246 to November 4299. History '''Amari Era Abdul Amari founded the party in 4244, signing the party's Constitution with the help of seven others. These seven formed the first Central Committee, with Amari the General Secretary. Abdul Amari served as President Of The Republic (May 4246-April 4248), Delegate Leader Of The Union (April 4248-December 4248) and Delegate Leader Of The Republic (December 2248-July 4255) (April 4260-October 4275), aswell as serving as General Secretary Of The Central Committee from September 4244 to his death in October 4275. Under Amari's leadership the Party gained massive support among the mass of the Working Classes, spurred on by the successes of the First August Revolution 4245, inwhich worker's control of the means of production was attained, via support at the time from the Leader Of Mankind Party (LMP), a predecessor to the United Conservative Forces (UCF) and the Coalition. In 4246 the Badaran Civil War began as the LMP, backed by the Badaran Conservative Union (BCU), a private lobby of Ex-Capitalists, withdrew from the National Assembly and began a campaign of terror and violence throughout Badara. The war would last 9 years and cost the lives of 1,500,000 people. Abdul Amari led the Revolutionary Delegate Assembly throughout the course of the war whilst also implementing the Federation of Delegate Assemblies (FDA) and further Socialist policy. He was a pivotal member of the Delegate Council which drew up the Treaty On The Forming Of The URSR in 4252 and founded the Badaran RFSR in 4248. He also co-wrote the 4263 Constitution of the Badaran RFSR, which he finalised in exile. In 4254, as Coalition Forces entered the capital, he and many others fled to Istalia to exile, before returning in 4259 at the head of the Ta'r freedom fighters. In 4260 he returned to the position of Delegate Leader Of The Republic after the FDA collectively forced the UCF out of power, instituting the 1st Constitution Of The Badaran RFSR In 4263. He spent the last years of his life attempting to bring peace to Badara by negotiating with Beitenyu and the remaining coalition insurgents, attempting to pass the Baofluz Peace Accords but failing due to UCF votes. In December 4274 he stated at the 30th Party Congress that he wished to resign as General Secretary. He died suddenly of a stroke in October 4275 at the age of 73 and received a state funeral in November 4275, his body placed in a air tight glass coffin in a specially built mausoleum in Dar as-Salam; east of the Revolutionary Palace, Revolutionary Square and the Assembly Building at the centre of the then newly constructed Amari Square. Safar Era Usama Safar was elected General Secretary of the CPRU Central Committee in an emergency 31st Party Congress in October 4275, shortly after the death of Abdul Amari. Usama Safar served as President (May 4246-April 4248), Minister Of Foreign Affairs (April 4248-July 4255) (April 4260-August 4263), Chair of the Delegate Council Of Foreign Affairs (August 4263-April 4276) Delegate Leader Of The Republic (April 4276-April 4280), Chief Delegate Of The People's Republic Of Badara (April 4280-July 4285)(December 4287-April 4299), First Delegate Of The Assembly Of Delegate Councils (April 4280-July 4285)(December 4287-April 4299) and Chair Of The Delegate Council Of Defence (April 4280-July 4285)(December 4287-April 4299), aswell as serving as General Secretary Of The Central Committee from October 4275 to his death in April 4299. In one of his first actions as Delegate Leader he authorised the movement of a Revolutionary Navy troop transport to the coast of Jelbania, during the Jelbanian Civil War, however the ship was intercepted by the Vanuku Navy and forced to return to Badaran waters. He founded the People's Republic Of Badara in April 4280 and co-wrote its first Constitution in 4278. In July 4281 a series of Right Wing Ahmadist Coups occurred in the Capital, leading to defeat for the Party and a return to exile for Usama Safar. The Provisional Badaran Government, headed by Safar and the surviving members of the Central Committee Of The Party, continued operational activity, under the protection of the Communist Party Of Kalistan, from July 4281 to April 4287. In 4287, with the fall of the People's Republic Of Kalistan to reactionary forces, the party returned to Badara, which had since calmed down after the coup and ensuing civil war. He supported the Proletarian Liberation Front in Dalibor in their fight against the Hyperion Corporation Puppet Government. He died in April 4299 of natural causes and was given a state funeral with his ashes buried in the grounds of Revolutionary Square. Assam Era Farah Assam was elected General Secretary of the People's Party Of Badara Central Committee in an emergency 56th Party Congress in October 4275, shortly after the death of Usama Safar. Farah Assam served as First Delegate Of The National People's Congress (April 4280 - April 4299), Chief Delegate Of The People's Republic Of Badara (April 4299-Present), First Delegate Of The Assembly Of Delegate Councils (April 4299-Present) and Chair Of The Delegate Council Of Defence (April 4299-Present), aswell as serving as General Secretary Of The Central Committee from October 4299 to November 4299. In November 4299 the People's Party Officially disbanded, ending the One-Party State in Badara. Organisation The Party consisted of several different organisations each with a specific role to play in the running of the Party apparatus. These organisations were as follows; Standing Committee of the Political Bureau of the Central Committee of the People's Party Of Badara: Comprised of the highest and most respected members of the Party. Elected by the Central Committee. Had veto power over the decisions of the Political Bureau when the Central Committee was not in session. Political Bureau of the Central Committee of the People's Party Of Badara: The highest decision making organ of the Party when the Central Committee was not in session. Elected by the Central Committee. Secretariat of the Central Committee of the People's Party Of Badara: The organ tasked with maintaining Party communication and recording minutes, aswell as maintaining debate when the Central Committee was in session. Elected by the Central Committee. Organisational Bureau of the Central Committee of the People's Party Of Badara: The Organ tasked with organising membership and distributing roles to party members. Elected by the Central Committee. Central Committee of the People's Party Of Badara: The highest decision making organ of the Party when in session. Was elected by each cadre. Central Control Commission of the People's Party Of Badara: Acts as the Party's Supreme Court. Elected by the Central Committee. Controlled the Party's Internal Security Force. Central Revolutionary Commission of the People's Party Of Badara: Acted as the Central Command for the Party's military wings. Elected by the Central Committee. General Secretary of the Central Committee of the People's Party Of Badara: Acted as the leader of the Party. Elected by the central committee. The final holder was Farah Assam. The majority of Party Members were simply Cadre members. These Cadres formed the lowest level of the Party organisation, with headquarters in most cities, towns and villages. Note: The party was at last place at elections with only 5 votes. The winning party was Green Party of Badara.Category:Communist political parties Category:Political parties in Badara